How it came with Lily and James
by kate31785
Summary: This is a story of how Lily and James met, this is basically a story mostly about Lily. Please R and R!!!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Mom what did you say, my nose grew 12 inches?" screeched petunia Lily put her head in her hands and groaned "I'm dead" STOMP STOMP, POUND POUND POUND "LILY" "WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" "YOU'LL REGRET YOU WERE EVER BORN!!" Lily quickly made a mad dash for her window and climbed out. With the warm summer breeze going through her long red hair, she slid down the rain draft. When she reached the ground to her utter horror her older sister was there waiting for her. "PUT IT BACK!" her sister screamed. "YOU CAN'T THINK I DID THAT!" Shouted Lily. "Maybe you just had a growth spurt." "A growth spurt doesn't just happen in five minutes! Besides I KNOW YOU did it! Everything strange happens when you're around!" yelled Petunia. Which was true, Lily thought; there was that time when she and petunia got into an argument over who had rights on the TV and Petunias head turned into a horses head. And she remembered when petunia "accidentally" knocked water all over a drawing Lily was working so extremely hard on, the water ended up bouncing off the table and got all over petunia. "WELL" screamed Petunia. "Uhh" Lily stared at petunia with a blank look on her face. "Well what?" Lily asked as if she didn't know what was going on. "You're so stupid! What are you going to do with my nose?" yelled petunia. "You're still on about that?" Lily said in a what would be casual voice trying not to laugh at the hideously huge nose she just noticed after getting over the fear of getting creamed by her peunie horsed face sister. "Yes I'm still on about that, YOU IDIOT! FIX IT" scwaked petunia. "No!" said Lily. "Why not" shouted Petunia in panic, her date with a guy from her school named Vernon was that night and she wanted to look her best. "I don't know how, I definitely don't know how I'm gonna undo it. Besides I think you look good as Pinokeo" Lily said with an evil grin spreading across her face. "Maybe someday you'll be a real boy." Lily added as she quickly ducked away from her sisters' reach. "Why you little brat" Petunia screamed as she chased Lily into their house. A week later while Petunia and her new boy friend Vernon were gossiping about people from their school. A large Gray horned owl came swooping in through the window dropping a letter on Vernons lap that was addressed to Miss Lily Evans second room down the hallway. Petunia screamed as the owl snatched the piece of toast sitting in her hand as it flew out the window. Vernon curiously opened up the letter not caring about any ones privacy especially if it was the no good sister of Petunias. Who made his poor little flower buds life a living nightmare, he knew there was something wrong with that girl he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Is this some kind of a joke?" He yelled as he stood up throwing the letter on the table. Petunia grabbed the letter, and read it when she was half way through with it she screamed than fainted. Vernon quickly went and helped his petunia up and gave her a drink of water. When Petunia recovered Vernon decided to do what he loved to do best (When Petunias Parents are away that is) yell at Lily. After he left, Petunia threw the letter at Lily and shouted, "Don't ever do that to me again! Hear me?" Lily looked puzzled; she didn't understand why all of the sudden her sister was in such a terrible mood, it seemed that only a couple minutes ago she was in a pretty good mood. "HEAR ME!" squealed Petunia. "Ok" said Lily not really knowing what she was agreeing to. Lily decided to read the letter to find out what all the fuss was about. Lily read the letter in amazement. Then she laughed thinking Petunia and Vernon were playing a joke on her. Then again, Petunia and Vernon didn't approve of jokes. So she decided to show her mum the letter after her mum read it she squealed. "I knew there was something special about you!" "More likely weird" mumbled Petunia. "That's enough Petunia" started her mother "I'm sure Lily will make a fine witch." Petunia bit her lip at the sound of "Witch" "More like freak" scowled Petunia. "Petunia go to your room." Petunia stood there. "NOW!" shouted their mother. Petunia walked off, mumbling something about being a spoiled brat. Lily's mum smiled at her "Shall we get your school stuff tomorrow?" "All right" said Lily smiling.  
A month later Lily was waiting at plat form 9 ¾ it took her a while to find it. "Stay still" Lily mumbled to her frog that she had bought at a magical pet store. (She really wanted an owl but her mum was afraid of how Petunia would feel about being woken up early in the morning or late at night.) "Hey "said an unfamiliar voice from behind her. "Is this your, uh, first year?" asked the unfamiliar voice "yeah" said Lily turning around. Standing behind her was a nice friendly looking guy with nice dark hair brown eyes and a great smile. "Cool it's my first year too, what's your name? Mines Sirius, Sirius Black." Lily smiled "Nice to meet you, my name is Lily Evans." Just then the Scarlet train pulled in and people started to board it. "So I'll see you on the train." said Sirius as he started walking towards a group of boys staring at her. Lily noticed this one boy in particular that quickly looked away when she looked at him. He had messy jet black hair, round glasses and gray eyes. Lily looked at the smug smile on Sirius's face, so she quickly looked away and noticed she was drewling. "Oh, well this is a nice start, now they probably think I have a crush on that weird looking kid" Lily said to her self. Lily frowned "uhg" "Oh I'm gonna miss you soo much sweety." Her mother said giving her one last hug as she boarded the train "Bye mum don't worry I'll be okay" said Lily looking a little pale. "All right, bye Lily" and then her mum left. Now came the tough part, looking for a seat on the train. All most all the seats were either taken or were saved. "Gee, I wish I had some magical friends" Lily grumbled to herself, little did she know her wish would soon be granted as she entered the last car. "This better have some unoccupied seats because I don't think I can stand standing the entire journey," She said to herself. "Lily" said a familiar sounding voice. Hmm where have I heard that voice before? She thought to her self, oh yeah Sirius, and then she remembered the odd kid and the drewling. "Oh no Sirius" She accidentally said out loud. "Well" said Sirius sounding a little hurt "nice to see you too" "oh no no no I didn't mean..." Then she saw the odd looking kid smiling at her, she melted right then and there. "Is this seat taken?" she asked politely pointing to the seat next to James. "Not that I know of" said the odd looking kid casually. Lily caught a glimpse of the way Sirius was looking at her; he looked as if he was about to double over in laughter. Lily just ignored him, and turned and smiled at another boy leaning his head on the window fast asleep and drewling all over the window pain, just then, he woke up with a sudden jolt as the train began to slowly creep out of the station. "Are we there all ready?" he asked in a panicked voice. "No, Remus we just pulled out of the bloody station," said Sirius. "Oh, well wake me up when we get near the school, I want to have time to get ready" said Remus. "James, Remus before you go back to sleep, I want to introduce you guys to our new friend Lily" "Lily meet James and Remus, our other friend Peter shall be joining us soon, I think he's up at the front getting some snacks" Lily smiled "pleased to meet you." "That Peter and his snacks." James chuckled. James noticed Sirius glaring at him. "Oh and pleased to meet you too Lily" Sirius Smiled "well, I'm glad to see the two of you hitting it off, Remus and I are gonna go and join Peter. Do you want anything Lily?" asked Sirius. "uhm... I'll have a diet Pepsi, thank you" said lily. "A diet whatsi?" asked Sirius confused. "Pepsi, or do they only have coke?" asked Lily timidly. "uhhhh yeah I'll look in to that." Said Sirius sarcastically. Just a Sirius left someone else entered the car. "I usually don't associate my self with your type Potter, but it seems that we have no choice" Lily could tell that this guy was addressing himself towards James. "Well then," said James. "We do have a choice, and the choice is, get lost!" If this was Peter he isn't making himself out to be a very good friend. "Is this Peter?" Lily whispered in James's ear. "No, this is peer greasy slime, his name is Severus Snape." Lily stared at Severus for a little while. She noticed his slick black hair and his hooked nose. She could tell right off that this wasn't someone you would want to be best friends with. She felt a little sorry for him. Severus Smiled crookedly, and pointed at Lily. "Hey James is this your girl friend?" James blushed. "NO!" Lily quickly sat in Remus's vacant seat next to the window. And looked down at her shoes a little embarrassed. "Now go away, Sssssnape" James hissed. "As I said, Potter, I have no choice." James glared at him with utter distaste. Then finally Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in. "Uhm, Lily they didn't have a uh what did you call it.. A Diet Pippi, so I got you a pumpkin juice instead." Then Sirius looked up "What's that slime bucket doing here?" "There's no slime bucket here, Black." Barked Severus. "Really, Have you looked in the Mirror, Snake?" replied Sirius coolly purposely saying Snake instead of Snape. Lily thought of something she did to Petunia just before she left for the station, she burst out giggling. "See Lily likes my sense of humor" smiled Sirius. "Oh, no no no. it's not that, it's just that..." Sirius looked at her "Yes.?" Lily shrugged, "oh never mind, You wouldn't want to know anyway." Sirius gave her an odd look. "Really, is it something, I wouldn't want to know, or something you wouldn't want me knowing?" Lily thought for a moment. "I believe it's something I wouldn't want you knowing." " Oh really?" said Sirius looking extremely curious. "I want to know! Tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone, not even James!" "No really it's a long boring story you wouldn't want to know." Said Lily looking a little worried. She didn't really want her new friends to know what she did to her sister, yet. "Really, if it's so boring, why did you laugh?" asked James. "As Lily said, Potter, it's none of your business so I suggest you mind your manners and butt out." Said Snape smirking. "Hey, you butt out Snape, Lily never actually said none of your business, she just said that we don't want to know. But we're trying to convince her that we do want to know. So if you don't mind. I suggest you mind your business and shove off. You're stench is enough to attract the wrong kind of bug, if you know what I mean." Spat Sirius. Severus didn't know what he meant. Neither did Lily, James, Peter or Remus. Severus grumbled, got up and left after calling Sirius a dirty sack of fleas. "Aw we finally got rid of the filth in here." Said James smiling. "Yeah really, I wouldn't be surprised if he got sorted in to Slitherin" said Remus. By looking at the confused look on Lily's face, Remus, said, "are you a muggle born Lily?" "Muggle born? What? Whats a muggle born?" asked Lily looking even more confused. "So you are a muggle born!" smiled Sirius. "Uh, is that a bad thing?" asked Lilly. "It doesn't matter to us, it just means that you were born to non magical peoples. But to the Slytherins, it's a bad thing; they don't like to associate with Muggle borns. They believe that everyone in Hogwarts should be pure blood, it's a bunch of rubbish if you ask me. I believe that muggle borns are just as important as the rest of us." Explained James. Then Remus explained to Lily about the different houses, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slitherin. Than James, Peter, Remus and Sirius, broke off into a conversation Lily knew nothing about. So Lily sat there and looked out the window, half-dreaming and half listening, as she didn't know anything about the wizarding world she had nothing to contribute to the conversation. James looked at Lily and thinking she might be feeling a little out of place abruptly stopped their conversation, and started asking Lily about the muggle world. Lily smiled and explained how simple things like telephones worked. Peter didn't seem to look like he cared so Lily decided to change the conversation to their world and asked about broom sticks and what kind of sports they played on broom stick. James looked really excited and eager to tell Lily all about Quiditch. So they got into a huge conversation about the position and which teams they liked the best and who was the best player on each team. It surprised Lily in how interested she was about this sport, she didn't really like very many sports back home, and she smiled and listened very carefully to what James had to say about Quiditch. Then finally the train began to slow, so they changed into their school robes and got ready to leave the train.  
  
(A/n I'll add more if anyone is interested! I have a lot more written) 


	2. a friendlyish start

A/n I lost this story due to the crashing of my old computer (grr!) stupid computers have no respect for me. So I'm gonna have to rewrite it. bleh! :p I hope I can do as well as I did last time.. This might be a short chapter as I am tired and it's 1:00AM anyway "onward ho!" Disclaimer: The Characters and places in this marvelous story do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts station and the train came to a complete stop. Lily glanced nervously over at James. James smiled at her. "It's alright Lilly we're finally there!" he said. Lilly grinned and followed James as he stepped of the train. He helped Lilly with her stuff as they joined Sirius and Remus on their way to greet Hagrid. Peter was lost somewhere in the crowd. "Firs years, follow me!" called out Hagrid. Lilly, James Sirius and Remus pushed their way through the crowd towards Hagrid. They followed him to the lake where they found a long line of rowboats. Lilly gulped, she did not know how to swim. She looked up at Hagrid. "Do you have to ride those? Isn't there a safer way to get to the school?" Hagrid chuckled. "An miss an experience like this? Besides nothing will harm you in that lake Squiddy will make sure O that." "Squiddy?" asked Lilly nervously. "The giant squid that inhabits the lake." Lilly's face drained of all color. "You alright there?" Asked Hagrid. James stepped forward. "She's fine, she just needs a breath of fresh air, away from this crowd." James led her towards a boat where Sirius and Remus were already seated. Before he had a chance to help Lilly into the boat, Peter dashed forward and fell face first in to the seat next to Sirius. "James I think we have a problem here, there's only four places to sit." Said Sirius. James looked at the boat. He was right. "Maybe Lilly can sit on someone's lap." Asked James. Lilly blushed. "No, that's ok, I'm sure I can find some other boat." "Are you sure?" Asked James. Lilly shook her head. "Yes, I'm sure." Lilly walked around looking for a boat with at least one unoccupied seat. She found one. Unfortunately Severus Snape was seated in it with a few other sinister looking boys. Lilly cautiously approached that boat. "May I sit here?" She asked. Severus smiled at Lilly. "So I see you've finally figured out who your real friends are." Lilly glared at Snape. "No, normally I wouldn't sit here but seeing as there aren't any other boats available." Snape cut her off. "No need to make up excuses now get in." Lilly sighed and looked around to double check if there were any other vacant seats, there weren't any. So she scrambled in the boat and sat next to Severus. She was so unhappy about sharing a boat with Severus, she almost forgot that they were traveling on water, almost. When they left the dock. Lilly began to panic. Surprisingly Snape took her hand and helped calm Lilly down. Once they reached the school Lilly met up with the guys. When she told them that she rode in the same boat as Snape. Sirius growled. "Snape? Arrrg! I'm sorry you had to put up with him Lilly. But Peter refused to sit in another boat he said too many other kids were picking on him, we told him James would take care of them once we reached the other side, but he wouldn't listen." Sirius looked disgustedly at Peter. Lilly smiled. "That's alright Severus isn't too bad he's a nice guy once you get to know him." James gawked at Lilly. Sirius gasped. "Have you gone mad? Snape? A nice guy? Yeah right!" Lilly rolled her eyes. She was about to reply to Sirius's comment when Professor McGonagal stepped out. And gave them instructions on the sorting ceremony. *A/n whee! I'll probably work some more on this story, soon. Until then please feel free to review ( 


End file.
